


Dilemma

by Jael



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCweek2018, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/pseuds/Jael
Summary: Leonard has a dilemma...or does he? Just a double drabble.





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> A shorty for CaptainCanary Week, Day Four: Date night or first date. Posting on here a day late; sorry!
> 
> Thanks to LarielRomeniel for helping me knock it under 200 words and fix a few issues!

On one level, Leonard supposes, it’s not much of a quandry.

He despises the heat. This is a hot tub. Easy decision. Right? Plus, going into that…that…kettle of churning water would require him to strip down to far less clothing than he’s comfortable with in an outdoor situation.

Yes. An easy decision.

“C'mon, Len. The water’s really nice.”

He sighs, folding his arms and staring down at Sara, who’s in said hot tub, wearing a very small blue bikini… so small, it barely counts as clothing.

And she’s beckoning to him, leaning back against the lip of the tub, giving him THAT smile…which grows as she sees him wavering.

“No one else is going to be showing up,” she notes, and her voice is a purr now. “I told my friend I’d house sit while we’re on shore leave. She and her wife are in France. The team doesn’t even know precisely where we are. C'mon in here with me. We’re all alone.”

She beckons again…with a foot. And a long. shapely leg, which leads his gaze farther…

Sara grins at him. Len sighs, and begins to strip off his shirt.

Like he said.

Easy decision.

 


End file.
